you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Mixed Training Camp
The is a group-based training exam which focuses mainly on mental development of the students of Advanced Nurturing High School. It is held for 7 nights and 8 days where members of one group will experience daily life of all kinds in that group. It is held at an Outdoor school in a certain mountain, which is 3 hours trip from Advanced Nurturing High School by bus. It is held during winter from a Thursday to another Thursday. There are two buildings at the outdoor school. The main building is used by the boys and the other one is used by the girls. The buildings are next to one another yet leaving the building without permission isn't allowed. Guidelines Basic Rules * All the students have to be split up based on gender. Then after holding meeting amongst all the school years, students will divide themselves up into six groups. The upper and lower limit for each class is predetermined based on number of student of each gender in a class year i.e. -For 60 boys in the same school year, 8-13. -For 70 boys in the same school year, 9-14. -For 80 boys in the same school year, 10-15 are upper and lower limits for establishing a group. Each group must have students from at least two or more classes as a prerequisite.'' * It is not allowed to withdraw from group halfway through or change members. If a student is forced to retire due to either sickness or injury, then the group must deal with that gap assuming 'that student exists'. * After the 1st years have established their groups, they will rendezvous with the groups of 2nd years and 3rd years and establish the groups numbering around 30 to 45 people composed of 1st years up to 3rd years. * All the formed small groups must assign someone from their group a leader. Decision on outcome * The outcome of the special exam will be decided on comprehensive exam that will take place on the last day of outdoor school. * The outcome will depend on the 'point averaged' from the exam results of every member in the six large groups. Rewards for every member of a Group * Rewards would be given corresponding to the standing of one's Large Group i.e. ''The aforementioned points will be Awarded to/deducted from each and every member of Group. * Depending on how many of a particular class is present in the small group, the reward for the Group may be doubled. These are rules that only apply for 1st place through to 3rd place and won't apply for the deduction from 4th place to 6th place. If two classes make up a small group then 1st place through to 3rd place will be rewarded as aforementioned but if it's composed of three classes then both those points will double. If it's composed of four classes then it will triple. * The classmates of the student who is leader will receive double the reward Penalties on failing last * The Leader of small group, which is the part of a large group that falls at last place, whose total falls below predetermined border for the small group, will be expelled. * If the leader is to be expelled, they can choose another person from their group to bear joint responsibility and be expelled alongside them. * In the case of expulsion, 100 points per person of the expellee's class will be deducted. * In case of expulsion, as a last resort, one can buy a 'Cancellation of Expulsion' and extend a lifeline to a student using 20 million private points and 300 class points. Groups |- |Group 2 | | |- |Group 3 | | |- |Group 4 | | |- |Group 5 | | |- |Group 6 | | |} Basic Schedule |- | * [7:00] |Breakfast |- | * 8:00 to * 12:00 |Study in a Classroom |- | * 12:00 |Lunch |- | * 13:00 to * 20:00 |Afternoon Assignments, Zazen |- | * [20:00] |Dinner in cafeteria with boys and girls together |- | * [21:00] |Bath |- | * [22:00] |Go to sleep |} Comprehensive exams on the Last Day * Zazen (type of meditation from Zen-Buddhism) * Speech * Long-distance relay * Written exam Results Boys * 1st Place: 'Large Group containing Group 1 from 1st Years and Horikita Manabu's Group from 3rd Years. * '''2nd Place:'Large Group containing Group 6 from 1st Years and Miyabi Nagumo's Group from 2nd Years. Girls * '''1st Place:Large Group containing Horikita Suzune and Kikyō Kushida's Group from 1st years and Ayase Natsu's Group from 3rd years. * Last place:Large Group containing Ikari Momoko from 3-B and Akane Tachibana from 3-A . Expulsions Announced * No Expelles From Boys. * Expulsion for Ikari Momoko of 3-B as the leader of small group that fall below School Average. * Expulsion for Akane Tachibana of 3-A as the joint-Responsibility for dragging Ikari Momoko's group down. Expulsions Happened * None. Trivia * This is the First Exam of Class D after being promoted to Class C. Category:Events Category:Tasks under Event Summary project Category:Terminology